Gravity
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Something is pulling me, I feel the gravity of it all. A little songfic to Maaya Sakamoto's song Gravity. About how Kagome is finally going home. Rating changed from K to T for precaution.


**_GRAVITY_**

_**Been a long road to follow**_

Kagome looked over at her battle worn group. It was over and finally they could rest. She watched silently as Kikyo and Inuyasha embraced. She watched as Inuyasha looked at her with those apologetic eyes, and she gave him an easy smile. A relieved and confused look lighted his face. He was happy. They were still friends, though he wondered why she was easily forgiving, with no pain, and no tears.

_**Been there and gone tomorrow**_

He watched as she looked over the rainy scene, watching as the sun went down, her head turning to look every once in a while at the rising moon. He turned around and slowly walked away.

_**Without saying goodbye to yesterday**_

Kagome watched as the sun finally fell. She looked over at her sleeping companions, grabbing her back pack and slowly standing. She walked quietly, trying not to wake them. Slipping by them as usual, like she slips through time.

_**Are the memories I hold still valid?**_

Kagome looked back one last time, smiling softly to herself as Miroku murmured his faithful catch phrase in his sleep. She turned back around, continuing on her way. She felt like a movie was being played within her mind. A mantra of memories flooding her senses. She walked on despite them.

_**Or have the tears deluded them?**_

Diamond water spilled above her head, covering her scent, her tracks, and the path of tears that spilled down her cheeks. She moved with grace, the end of it all filling her with nothing but the need to cry.

_**Maybe this time tomorrow**_

Kagome looked over at the rising sun; the feeling of hope filled her.

_**The rain will cease to follow**_

She looked back to the clouds she had left behind hours ago. She dried her face, the tears ending as she had no more cover.

_**And the mist will fade into one more today**_

He watched as she moved on. He hoped she wasn't doing, what he thought she was. 'Please don't?' He thought. He mouthed the words, but nothing came out. Nothing would ever, he had forgotten how to. He followed in silence.

_**Something, somewhere out there keeps calling**_

She gently touched the aura following her. It spoke quietly, but not enough for her not to hear. She stopped, looking up into the tree tops. She pushed her aura up against his.

'Why are you following me?'

_**Am I going home?**_

He jumped down slowly, looking at her as he landed. A blank look upon his face, his aura spoke for him.

_'Where are you going?'_

_**Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?**_

She looked over at the sun briefly, and then looked back up to his face. Her eyes searched it, lingering deeply on the crescent that adorned his forehead. She looked back into his golden eyes, searching for the answer in itself. Her aura danced about her, shining, glistening, and humming to him.

'Gravity.'

_**Zero gravity what's it like?**_

She watched as he looked over to the sky, slowly he turned his head back to her.

_'I don't understand._' It said to her. She smiled back at him.

'I'm following my heart.' He gave her an odd look. Then an instant later he was barely two feet away from her.

_'Where?' _

_**Am I alone?**_

She looked behind her, smiling when she saw the barely obscured god tree. She lifted a hand in front of him, an invitation. He looked down at it, and then looked back up at her; slowly he placed his hand in hers.

_**Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?**_

He pulled her close, their bodies moving above the trees. His silver vapor lifting them. He looked into her serenely smiling face. Moments later they touched ground in front of the well. Her aura having told his to follow her heart. He let her move away from him, watching as she moved over to the edge of the well. She lifted her eyes to him, listening to his aura.

_'Stay with me.'_

_**Still the road keeps on telling me to go on**_

She lowered her head slightly, her bangs obscuring her eyes. The wind shifted her hair, making it dance about her. She looked back up at him.

'I can't.'

_**Something is pulling me**_

He closed his eyes in silent understanding, his hair swaying to her song. He heard the shift of her weight, and opened his eyes when he no longer heard her heartbeat. He stared mournfully where her aura was now absent. Slowly he moved over to the well, looking down into the black depths. His vision obscuring hazily.

_**I feel the gravity of it all**_

He watched as crystalline drops fell into the well, he lifted a hand to his face, touching the moisture on his cheeks. A heartbreaking smile touched his lips.

_'I know.'_

**_Authoress Corner:_**

**_This is for Sesshy's ONLY Lover. I hope you like it! I decided to do something a little different. "Gravity" is a song in Wolf's Rain by Maaya Sakamoto. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Gravity"_**


End file.
